


One Fine Morning

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Junghwan's in bed rest and Chanshik may or may not be sorry at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Morning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Allusions to sex, but no explicit scenes that warrant a high rating.
> 
> Just a cheesy drabble to get some feelings out of the way while watching One Fine Day. ;u; I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS I CANNOT CONTAIN. (This is in regards to One Fine Day episode 4 where they mention Sandeul's inflexibility... I just couldn't...)

The morning after their first time was horrible. Junghwan couldn't even raise his head from the pillow without hurting his lower back. He grumbled through the pillow, burying his face into it. The bed dipped beside him when he felt a warm hand stroking his hair.

“Sorry, hyung,” Chanshik says, though how apologetic he sounded like could be debated. To be honest, he was torn. On one hand, he's sorry that Junghwan was feeling this much pain but on the other... He was glad that Junghwan couldn't move at that moment because he felt the blood rushing to two places at once and it was probably a bad time to mention that.

Junghwan tilted his head in an attempt to breathe, but there was a blush tainting his cheeks and he was still trying to hide his face in the pillow. He glared at Chanshik. In return, Chanshik smiled at him and continued playing with his hair.

“You're not sorry at all,” Junghwan says, burying his face back onto the pillow. He didn't dare look at Chanshik straight in the eyes. Memories of the night before started to creep up back again and it made facing Chanshik all the more difficult. His dignity was on the line and he wouldn't dare to lose it as the hyung.

“Probably,” Chanshik admits and got attacked by a pillow as a result. Junghwan threw the closest one he wasn't suffocating himself with as retaliation for Chanshik's cheekiness. Seriously. When had the boy become so bold as to tease his hyung like this?

Chanshik returned to sit beside Junghwan and gets back to stroking his hair. He leaned down to bury his nose into Junghwan's nape, Junghwan shivering as he felt Chanshik's hot breath against his skin. The blush reached his neck and Chanshik couldn't help but tease. He opened his mouth and began scraping his teeth, a teasing gesture. Goosebumps appeared on Junghwan's skin, but he still couldn't look at Chanshik nor could he move properly enough without feeling any pain.

“I'll make it up to you,” Chanshik promises, his hot breath hitting Junghwan's hair, the action causing Junghwan to shiver again. Junghwan doesn't dignify it with a response.

The silence was comfortable for a few minutes with Chanshik stroking his hair, gentle and lovingly.

“God,” Junghwan groans, “You didn't have to be so rough, Chan-ah.”

Chanshik smiled, his eyes crinkling on the corners because even if he was being reprimanded, as the memories of the night before emerged, so did the sudden burst of warmth. Never had he imagined that he'd be able to have his hyung like this in a million years. But now, here was his hyung, lying down on his bed, complaining about their first night.

“You're just too inflexible, hyung,” Chanshik teases but doesn't stop stroking Junghwan's hair. Junghwan twists his head a bit and glares darkly at Chanshik, the petting dampening the fierceness of the glare. Chanshik chuckled and rubs his nose against Junghwan's.

“Ugh,” Junghwan groans again, planting his cheek on the pillow and letting his eyes fall close. “Take responsibility, Gong Chanshik.”

Chanshik smiled wider, teeth and all. He leaned down and places a kiss on his forehead, trailing down to his temple and cheek.

“Yes, hyung,” he replies, placing the last kiss on his lips before standing up and getting out of the room. While Dongwoo-hyung might be a bit understanding of the situation, Chanshik's pretty sure that Jinyoung would be irritated for the rest of the day and Sunwoo would pretend he didn't hear anything.

Chanshik would still be smug about it for the rest of the day. Junghwan, in the end, will fall asleep only to wake up in Chanshik's arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my knowledge of the people are from performances, interviews, some behind the scenes and what fanfiction I could find. So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not American-picked, so please forgive future grammatical errors.


End file.
